


Right There!

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, gettin' kinky under the docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, you ought to care more at the fact Riku’s tongue is swiping along the roof of your mouth and that you’re hands are getting dangerously close to his belt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There!

You’ve kissed Riku out under the dock many times, but, none of those gentle, sentimental kisses ever lead to something akin to the situation you’ve found yourself in currently.

Really, you ought to care more at the fact Riku’s tongue is swiping along the roof of your mouth and that you’re hands are getting dangerously close to his belt, but you can’t. Not because it’s not possible, but the cool, refreshing waves licking up around the tops of your thighs and the setting sun that casts a cheery, orange glow over the island is making the mood too delicious to even think about turning down.

“You taste good,” is the most romantic thing you can say when Riku pulls back for a breath. He smiles, and you laugh this breathy little noise and that makes him sigh—this short, lustful noise that makes you squirm in anticipation. For what, though, you’re not entirely sure, because you’re new to this and Riku’s new to this and you’re not sure what’s on the agenda for either yours or Riku’s hormones.

But Riku just presses his lips to yours for a quick moment, like a sort of smile, you think, before he moves on to suckle at the hollow of your neck. Something that never fails to draw out embarrassing noises from you; gasps and hums and groans.

“Sora…” he whispers, not because he’s trying to strike up conversation, but because he just likes to say it. That thought makes your shorts feel a little tighter and your sighing get a little more needy as Riku kisses wet trails up and down the sides of your neck, across your clavicles.

You can feel Riku through the crotch of his jeans, warm and stiff, and you gently cup him there. Grin when he sucks in a breath, stopping all of his actions to make sure he’s still in control here. That makes you smile, and gently press your palm into him, give him something to grind against. He doesn’t move, he stays taut like a wire waiting to snap, and that makes you roll your eyes.

You press your lips up against his ear, smiling all the while as you murmur, “Let go, Riku.”

And he does. And it’s hot.

His hips make jerky, spastic movements against your hand, but it makes you squeal when you feel his cold hand stuffing its way down your shorts. Unsurprisingly, he’s pretty good at stroking you with the limited mobility your shorts offer his large hand, and you mash your lips against the bulk of his shoulder to shut yourself up. You’re pretty bad at being quiet.

“Sora,” Riku whispers again, but this time, it’s not just your name. “Sora, move.”

Whoops. You hadn’t noticed you weren’t moving your hand. You quickly set to yanking open his stupid belt, so you can shove your hand down his pants fully. Riku’s cock is hard and extremely warm in your hand, and although you can’t see it from this angle, you can imagine it’s pretty damn impressive just by feel. Again, you are not surprised by this discovery. He pants against your neck, rolling his hips only once before he comes with a choked grunt; silent with his embarrassment after the matter.

“Sorry.”

“Can you— _aah_ , not worry about that right n-now?” You ask feverishly, pressing your hips into his hand urgently.

Riku smirks at that, kissing at your jaw as he pumps his hand, quick strokes that make your heart kick into hyper-drive, your sighs end in high-pitched noises that reveal your need. You pull Riku close, water sloshing between the two of you, when it hits you and you whine out his name in orgasm, throwing your head back and yelping when it hits the wooden pole of the dock instead.

“Ooh, you alright?” Riku’s quick to ask, pulling you forward to try and get a look at the back of your head. You just smile, tiredly, and bob your head in a lazy nod.

“M’fine.” You pause before taking Riku’s hands up in your own, gently running your thumbs over the smooth skin on the tops of his hands.

Riku must notice how drowsy you are, though, because he tugs you deeper under to dock, towards the beach. “C’mon,” he says, “I don’t think many people survive taking a nap in the ocean.”

That you laugh at, and laugh even more when you see you’re making Riku smile. You let him drag you back to the beach (by one hand, for his other hand his holding up his jeans) to flop down in the sand, the waves licking up the shore and at your bare heels.

You rest your cheek on Riku’s shoulder, noting he’s already asleep, and promptly drift off yourself, the sound of the waves the most relaxing noise you’ve ever seemed to hear.


End file.
